Many enterprises have expansive networks that include a large number of connected devices. Some networks may include a variety of network components from different vendors and with varying capabilities. Enterprises with large networks often monitor their networks for security concerns, malicious attacks or other undesirable activity. To provide real-time mitigation of undesirable activity, an enterprise may wish to have the capability to manage communications between a given device and the enterprise network.